Fórmula Perfecta
by EAUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku Month 2017 Day 3: Chemistry. Sakura nunca, desde que había comenzado su relación con Sasuke, se había detenido a pensar en su química como pareja.


Hola, mía queridos lectores. Esta viñeta es uno de los aportes que haré durante el _**SasuSaku Month 2017**_. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Fórmula Perfecta.**

En su tiempo libre del trabajo, Sakura tiene la costumbre de meterse a las librerías y divagar por los pasillos en busca de algún texto que atraiga su atención y tal vez comprarlo, si es que tiene el dinero disponible para hacerlo.

Una revista de adolescentes, llamó su atención. Nunca fue fanática de esas cosas, ni siquiera cuando era una jovencita llena de entusiasmo. Sin embargo, el artículo de mes, atrajo completamente su atención. _"¿Cómo es tu química con tu pareja?"._ Tonto sin duda alguna, pero esa nimiedad la hizo pensar demasiado.

Nunca, desde que había comenzado su relación de tres años con Sasuke, se había detenido a pensar en su química como pareja. Ciertamente ambos lucían como una buena pareja ante los ojos de cualquiera, físicamente hablando. Quizás ese artículo le ayudaría a averiguarlo, así que tomó la revista en sus manos y fue a pagarla. Su turno libre del almuerzo estaba por finalizar, así que debía volver al hospital cuanto antes.

Ese día no había mucha actividad en la sala de emergencias, las enfermeras cotilleaban entre ellas mismas, sin percatarse de su presencia. Así que se instaló en la camilla vacía de su consultorio y comenzó a hojear la revista con total aburrimiento. Solamente contenía cosas sosas que la mayoría de las chicas, a la edad de quince, se tomarían bastante en serio. Ahora se arrepentía de haber gastado su dinero en esa basura.

Se saltó todo lo que no le importaba y llegó al artículo por el cual había comprado esa porquería. Comenzó a leer la introducción del artículo.

– Nada más que estupideces– se dijo a sí misma.

 _"El silencio es cómodo"_

¿Silencios cómodos? Quien mejor que ella para saberlo. Su novio no era el sujeto más hablador de todos, pero ella lo amaba así. Ella disfrutaba completamente de sus silencios, e incluso sabía interpretarlos como nadie. En pocas palabras, eso no le estaba probando si existía química o no con Sasuke.

 _"La mirada lo dice todo"_

La mirada de Sasuke suele ser inexpresiva ante los ojos del mundo, pero con ella ¡Oh, diablos! Ese hombre era capaz de arrastrarla a la locura con una simple mirada. Amaba perderse en aquellos profundos pozos negros. Amaba como se posaban en ella en cada momento, como la hacían sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo cada vez que hacían el amor. Una de las cosas que más le encantaba de él, era definitivamente sus miradas. El artículo tenía razón en ese momento.

 _"Se entienden"_

– ¿Entendernos?– se preguntó en voz alta. Sonrió para sus adentros al responderse aquel cuestionamiento.

Por supuesto que ambos se entendían, ya sea por una simple seña o movimiento de ojos, ambos sabían que pasaba por la mente del otro sin dudarlo ni por un instante. Sakura es capaz de entender la extraña manera de Sasuke para comunicarse con los mortales. Tenía que admitir que era su virtud, pues antes, cuando vivía en incertidumbre por saber si existía sentimiento alguno de él hacia ella, fue esa capacidad de entenderlo la que le ayudó a conocer los sentimientos que el azabache albergaba por ella. Y que aún, después de tres años, le costaba trabajo expresarse hacia ella en voz alta. Sasuke agradecía la enorme capacidad de su novia al entenderlo, y por supuesto que ella lo sabía.

Otro punto a favor del artículo.

 _"El tiempo vuela_ "

Nuevamente sonrió. Recordó sus primeros meses de noviazgo, las horas se pasaban volando para ambos cuando se ponían a dialogar sobre cualquier tema, nada importante, solo lo que se le cruzará en cabeza en ese momento. Familia, escuela, deportes, política, lo que sea. Cualquier tema era apasionante, sólo si era con la persona indicada. En su caso, sólo si se trataba de cierto pelinegro de ojos oscuros que le encantaba.

 _"Atracción"_

La atracción sexual nunca fue un problema para ellos. Él y ella eran muy versátiles a la hora del sexo. Un simple roce de manos podría ser el detonante de un encuentro candente donde se diera la ocasión. Básicamente, cada rincón del piso que compartían juntos, había sido explorado por aquellos curiosos amantes. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que recoger un desastre en cocina al volver a casa. Luego de que él la tomara por sorpresa en ese lugar. Esperaba ansiosa el momento de volver a casa, su fogoso novio le había jurado que nada la salvaría de una noche en vela con él. Ella no iba a quejarse por tener unas horribles ojeras en su trabajo al día siguiente, después de todo, nunca despreciaría una noche siendo presa del placer que Sasuke le otorgaba, nunca.

Cerró la revista y la lanzó al bote de basura sin dudarlo. No podía negar que había sido entretenido, pero nada del otro mundo. Esos detalles ella se los sabía de memoria, no necesitaba una revista plana y sin argumentos convincentes que se lo recordará.

– ¿Tiene pacientes, doctora Haruno?– un gemido se escapó de sus labios al escuchar la voz ronca del Uchiha. Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde provenía la voz. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una pose relajada y una sonrisa de lado que hacía sus piernas temblar.

– No, estoy disponible ¿alguna dolencia con la que quiera que acabe, señor?– preguntó seductora. Sasuke se enderezó, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro para evitar interrupciones, sin perder de vista a su presa ni por un segundo.

Sakura lo esperaba impaciente, sentaba en la camilla. Él llegó hasta ella y se situó entre sus piernas. Ella pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

– Mi dolencia– hizo una pausa, donde se acortó la distancia, rozando los labios de la pelirrosa– está atrapada en mis pantalones ¿qué se podría hacer en ese caso?

– _Oh, hay muchas maneras efectivas de resolver ese asunto–_ susurró seductora, besándolo al fin.

La química que existe entre ellos es bastante compleja para quienes no los conocen. Pero definitivamente la había, y no hacía falta una tonta revista que se lo recordará. Sólo ellos conocían la fórmula perfecta para su amor.

 _Fin.  
_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
